


date night

by dumbochan



Series: meet me at the hotel [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coworkers AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: "Cute front desk agent meets handsome man who’s checking into the hotel for the night and so happens to invite him to the room for a drink? Brilliant.”“You’ve been reading Yaku’s romance books again, haven’t you?”“Maybe… are you down for it? Or is it too spicy for you, Sa’amura-kun?” Kuroo questioned...





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> i've discovered that my calling is apparently coming up with various roleplay scenarios for kurodai. i'm okay with that. 
> 
> Also... I'm still getting used to writing smut. >_<
> 
> Also also... thanks to Ky and my fellow Kurodai discord fam for inspiration/Kuroo's name.

Working at the same hotel as Kuroo, was as Sawamura expected it to be. For the most part, their schedules didn’t match up very much. Kuroo worked in the mornings, while Sawamura worked in the evenings. Kuroo’s classes and chemistry labs were in the evening, while Sawamura’s lectures were in the morning. They would see each other in passing for a couple of hours in the afternoon, but never have time to hold conversation for more than a couple of minutes, five tops. It wasn’t great, but it used to be worse. They would go weeks without seeing each other, and now even if Sawamura can’t speak with Kuroo like he wants, at least he can still pass on flirty looks and hand him handwritten love notes like they were back in grade school.

 

Another thing that was quite fun, was that none of their coworkers knew they were dating. Everyone is very aware that Kuroo has a boyfriend, but then they witness the hushed whispers, heart-eyes, blatant checking out, and let’s not forget the few times they were able to have lunch together where Sawamura would eat half of Kuroo’s lunch as well as his own. Kuroo has told him that Mika has come up to him and lectured him about doing something foolish and staying faithful to his boyfriend. It made Sawamura laugh, though he also felt like they should confess to their coworkers soon enough.

 

But not today.

 

Today, Thursdays, Sawamura didn’t have morning classes, so he was able to work mornings, meaning he pretty much had the same shift as Kuroo. They had lunch together, sharing store-bought _katsu sando_ and ignoring the looks from some people in the housekeeping department because of how close they were sitting. Sawamura wanted to enjoy this moment, because Kuroo would be leaving for school right after work, and he won’t see him until well into the night. “You work tomorrow night, right?” Kuroo questioned, downing half of Sawamura’s water bottle.

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s date night.” Kuroo muttered. Even though they’re only in their twenties, their lives are so jam-packed, that they have to actually plan out date nights. Sometimes they have special dates with just the two of them, other times it’s the two of them and their friends at a local bar or in a karaoke room. Last date night was spent at a baseball game with Sugawara, Shimizu, Yaku, Alisa, Bokuto and Moniwa. It was a lot of fun, even involved a beer drinking contest that Shimizu beat them all in, but this date night, Sawamura would prefer being a mushy couple with Kuroo in private.

“I get off at nine? We can still do something? Maybe I can stop and pick up something to eat and we can stay in?” Sawamura suggested, watching Kuroo stew over the idea.

“No… I think I have a better idea.”

“Care to share?”

“Nope, it’s a surprise… just know I’ll pick you up after work.”

 

 

 

Sawamura was curious about what Kuroo could possibly be planning, but he didn’t really have time to dwell and speculate. Work was a drag, and the coworker who was stuck behind the check-in desk with him kept talking his ear off. Don't get him wrong, he enjoys a nice conversation, but quiet would be nice for five minutes. His shift ends in twenty minutes, and Sawamura just wants to get through them without a massive headache. “I’m off to use the restroom, Sawamura-kun.” His coworker informed, and Sawamura sent a silent prayer of thanks as he was able to finally get some much needed silence.  

 

His eyes scanned the lobby out of boredom, stopping at the person who just entered from outside. Sawamura’s eyes narrowed, the person looking familiar though the backpack, bucket hat, sunglasses and face mask threw him off. Analyzing their stride as they made their way to the front desk, set off bells in Sawamura’s head. _Kuroo_.

 

“I have a reservation, under Shiroo Mokurou.” Kuroo stated, leaning against the desk on his elbows, pulling the face mask down to budge at his chin, showing off a signature smirk. He was trying to use a deeper voice, and it made Sawamura want to laugh, but he stopped himself. 

“What are you doing?” Sawamura questioned, though he did turn to his computer to type in the name. “It looks like you reserved a one-bedroom suite… room 506.” 

“That sounds correct…hey, are you from around here?” Kuroo asked as Sawamura began programming the room key.

“One or two keys, Shiroo-san?”

“Two.”

“And no, I’m from Miyagi.”

“Ahh, makes sense. I would have remembered a face like yours.”

“Are you flirting with me, sir?”

“It depends… are you interested?”

“I might be.” Sawamura admitted. Never would he do something like this, but Kuroo obviously had plans that involved Sawamura playing along, so playing along he shall do. Especially since it _was_ date night. He finished programming the hotel keys and handed them over to Kuroo. “My shift ends in… fifteen minutes.”

“Then keep this…” Kuroo stated, taking the extra room key and sliding it back towards Sawamura. “I’d like to have a drink and get to know you. You’ll know where to find me.”

 

 

After clocking out, and gathering his things from the employee locker room, Sawamura felt weird not going home and instead heading to room 506. They could be having a nice dinner at home, and instead they were doing… _this_. Whatever this was.

 

Sawamura unlocked the door with ease, knocking as he swung it open to announce his presence. Kuroo was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard and taking advantage of the television set in the room. He turned towards Sawamura, the face mask was back in place, and he still hadn’t removed his sunglasses or hat. Sawamura removed his shoes, putting them in the closet by the door. “Hello.”

“Hello. It’s date night!”

“I’m aware…”

“What better date than a nice hotel room, room service food, and a nice comfy bed?” Kuroo questioned, swinging his legs over the side of the mattress and standing to his feet. Sawamura rooted himself near the door, waiting for Kuroo to walk towards him.

“So this was your great idea, _Shiroo Mokurou_?”

“Clever name, huh?”

“Yeah… I’m a little disappointed I didn’t think of it.” Sawamura teased, reaching out for Kuroo as he stepped closer, and pulling the face mask down, and the sunglasses off. “You forgot to ask my name, you know?”

“I did…” Kuroo pouted.

“How are you going to get to know me, if you don’t even know my name?”

“Maybe you should wear proper uniform which includes a nametag?” Kuroo joked, “What is your name my cute front desk agent?”

“Sawamura Daichi.”

“Sa’amura, huh?” Sawamura nodded his head, his hands wrapping around Kuroo’s waist. “How about that drink?”

 

 

Sawamura was invited to sit on the edge of the bed, sharing a beer with Kuroo that he got from a vending machine on his walk to the hotel. “So… roleplay, huh?” Sawamura asked, his knee bumping against Kuroo’s.

“Yes. Cute front desk agent meets handsome man who’s checking into the hotel for the night and so happens to invite him to the room for a drink? Brilliant.”

“You’ve been reading Yaku’s romance books again, haven’t you?”

“Maybe… are you down for it? Or is it too spicy for you, Sa’amura-kun?” Kuroo questioned, downing the rest of the beer in his can. He got up to throw it away, taking Sawamura’s too while Sawamura let the situation sink in. Kuroo reappeared in front of him, bending down to look him in the eyes.

“You really spent money on a hotel room, when we could have just done this scenario in the comfort of our own home?” Sawamura questioned, letting Kuroo cup his cheeks. Kuroo then let out a chuckle, leaning forward a bit more and resting his forehead against Sawamura’s, his face so close that Sawamura could feel the outline of Kuroo’s smile against his own. He couldn’t help but press multiple pecks against Kuroo’s lips, even as his boyfriend was trying to say something.

“Like I said, it’s date night. I’m trying to prove that you're worth the splurge.” Kuroo was finally able to say, pulling back from Sawamura’s onslaught of kisses. “Plus, it’s exciting, no?”

“You’re my first one-night stand.” Sawamura got into character, surprising Kuroo for only a second.

“Oh ho? I can be more than that, Sa’amura-san.” Kuroo promised, pressing another kiss against his lips, one hand running down Sawamura’s chest, making Sawamura’s breath hitch. “You must be tired, from working all day.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Maybe we should help you wash off first?”

 

 

Sawamura was led into the bathroom, Kuroo turning on the water and letting the shower warm up. “Do you always do this?” Sawamura questioned, pulling away from Kuroo’s kisses to trail his own down Kuroo’s jawline and neck. He reached up to remove the hat, unleashing Kuroo’s bedhead. Sawamura then pulled off the face mask, which had been pooling around Kuroo’s chin this entire time, letting it fall to the floor.

“Do what?”

“Hit on unsuspecting front desk agents and getting them to come up to your hotel room after their shifts?”

“No, I don’t. You’re my first front desk agent…and my first one-night stand. I usually try to woo my partners with a nice dinner date or something.”

“You can still woo me with dinner later.” Sawamura promised, pressing another kiss against Kuroo.

 

It took entirely too long to fully remove themselves of clothing and make it to the shower, both too busy kissing and touching. Pretending that this was a real one-night stand between strangers made the couple want to take their time and admire the others physique. “Let me help you.” Sawamura stated, their bodies sprayed down with water after kissing under the showerhead for a minute or two. He reached for the soap, lathering it up on a washcloth and over Kuroo’s body. They've only showered together a handful of times, and Sawamura is starting to wish they did this more. He took his time, rubbing soft circles against Kuroo’s chest and down his torso. Sawamura smiled, leaning up to press little nips against Kuroo’s ear before teasing Kuroo’s cock, which was standing erect and waiting for attention. Sawamura gentle used the washcloth to stoke the shaft, the slight roughness of the cloth causing Kuroo to inhale sharply.

“I do believe I was the one to invite you here, Sawamura-san.” Kuroo commented, hands reaching out to stop Sawamura’s. “I should be the one taking care of you, no?”

“What do you have in mind?” Sawamura asked, gasping when Kuroo pressed him against the shower wall, whatever lingering suds transferring from Kuroo’s skin to his own. Their cocks were now trapped against their stomachs, rubbing slightly against one another. He felt one of Kuroo’s hands grip his thighs, guiding his leg up so that his foot could rest against the edge of the tub, giving Sawamura a slight advantage and letting their hips align better. Sawamura gave an experimental roll, eyes fluttering shut at the delicious friction against his member.

 

The water and soap made the slide of their bodies smoother, and Sawamura found himself thrusting up against Kuroo, setting off a rhythm that really helped work them up. Kuroo’s free hand wrapped around their cocks, stroking them together and letting out a groan. Sawamura reached out, fisting Kuroo’s soaking hair, and tugging him down for a kiss, smothering any moans he had into Kuroo’s mouth.

 

Kuroo’s focus was making Sawamura come first, judging by how his strokes worked better on Sawamura than himself. He gave firm squeezes to the base, stroking up and twisting his wrist slightly as he got to the head. “Come on, Sawamura-san.” Kuroo mumbled against Sawamura’s lips, pulling away to press kisses against Sawamura’s cheeks and down his neck before mouthing at his collarbone. Sawamura’s hips bucked up into Kuroo’s touch, his body feeling hot enough where the water felt a little cool. He was going to come if they kept this up, but that wasn’t how he wanted to. He reluctantly pressed his hands against Kuroo’s chest, pushing him away. Kuroo frowned, but retracted his hands, watching Sawamura closely and trying to decipher his next move. Sawamura reached to turn the water off, and pulled back the curtain, exiting the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap himself in. It took Kuroo a second, but he moved to follow, reaching for a towel as well, only to have Sawamura snatch it from his grasp. “What—” Kuroo watched Sawamura unfold the towel, stepping forward to run it over Kuroo’s skin, drying him off.

 

Sawamura was back to his teasing, letting the rough cloth circle Kuroo’s nipples, causing Goosebumps to run up Kuroo’s arms. Sawamura smiled, pressing a kiss against them after, as an apology though Kuroo didn’t need one. Based off of earlier events, Kuroo expected Sawamura to use the towel to dry off his cock, so he wasn’t surprised when Sawamura kneeled down to do just that. He was surprised, however, by the kiss Sawamura pressed against the head. Sawamura dropped the towel he was using on Kuroo, and reached out with both hands to stroke him. He then scooted closer, his hands stroking while his mouth covered the head, sucking lightly. Receiving a blowjob from his boyfriend was rare, and Kuroo knew he wouldn’t last long if he let Sawamura do this. But it was so hard to say no, especially with those beautiful brown eyes looking up at him, and those soft lips stretching to accommodate his length, those plump cheeks hallowing out… Kuroo gulped, his hips bucking unconsciously towards the warmth of Sawamura’s mouth. “I’m not going to last like this.” Kuroo admitted, reaching out to ruffle Sawamura’s hair. Sawamura pulled pack, Kuroo’s dick releasing from his mouth with a light pop.

“I guess we better make use of that comfy bed then…”

 

The short journey from the bathroom to the bed, was enough to clear Kuroo’s head, and he began to brainstorm on how he was going to have his way with Sawamura. Having Sawamura ride him would be nice, but so would taking him from behind… but since it was date night, keeping it simple with missionary wouldn’t be too bad either. “What are you thinking about?” Sawamura asked, noticing Kuroo’s hesitation while he made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed.

“Which position I want you in.” Kuroo admitted, a smile tugging on his lips at the blush that started to bloom across Sawamura’s cheeks.

“… Well… a one-night stand doesn’t mean just one round. We have all night…” Sawamura couldn’t believe those words were leaving his lips, but he had a role to play.

“What shall I do first then?”

“You can start by getting the lube.” Sawamura suggested, spreading his legs slightly, and watching Kuroo quickly move towards his backpack. It made Sawamura chuckle, sitting up to watch his dork of a boyfriend. “I thought Shiroo Mokurou would have been a lot smoother.”

“I’m still very smooth! We’re both new at this roleplaying thing! I was trying to be sexy!” Kuroo complained, kneeling on the bed and slinking his way towards Sawamura. “That’s your cue to be like ‘you already are sexy.’ Come on, stroke a man’s ego, why dontcha?”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Sawamura complained.

“Make me.” Kuroo playfully retorted as Sawamura reached out to pull him down for a kiss. Kuroo sighed into it, settling comfortably between Sawamura’s thighs, his hands coming to cage Sawamura in while also keeping majority of his weight off his lover. Sawamura bit down on Kuroo’s bottom lip, catching him off guard and quickly flipping them over so Kuroo was the one pinned down. Sawamura settled onto Kuroo’s lap, Kuroo’s erection resting in the cleft of his ass.

“Do you want to watch me?” Sawamura asked, plucking the bottle of lube from Kuroo’s hand and Kuroo’s mouth went dry at the thought.

“S-sure.”

 

Sawamura scooched up a bit, sitting on Kuroo’s abdomen, Kuroo bending his knees and planting his feet firmly on the mattress so Sawamura could lean back against them comfortably. Sawamura made quick work of slicking his fingers up with the lube, stroking his own erection briefly before trailing his fingers down. He locked eyes with Kuroo, a smirk falling onto his face before reaching down and using a single finger, circling the rim of his hole. He let his eyes shut, focusing on the pleasure as his fingertip slowly dipped in, pressing past the first ring of muscle. Kuroo watched enticed, his hands reaching out to run against the skin of Daichi’s thighs, not able to resist just sitting back and watching without touching.

 

Usually with prep, Kuroo would take his time, stroking Daichi slow and gently, working him up into a slight frenzy. Sawamura on the other hand, got straight to the point, no teasing and did what was necessary to prepare himself accordingly. Even if Kuroo wishes he was the one stretching Sawamura, he wasn’t going to object to a free show.

 

Sawamura’s cheeks were flushed, his mouth open in silent pants, and his free hand tweaking his own nipples. There were two fingers buried into him, and Kuroo wondered if Sawamura would allow him to touch. He searched for the lube, slicking up his own fingers and reaching out to slowly press a single digit next to the two that belonged to Sawamura. Since Sawamura’s eyes were closed, the touch surprised him, causing his eyes to fly open and his gaze to travel down to Kuroo. Kuroo hesitated, wondering if he should stop, but then Sawamura let out the sultriest moan, a tell tale sign that Kuroo was doing just fine. They were a hair out of sync, but that didn’t matter to Sawamura.

He stopped, pulling his fingers out with a shudder, and grabbing Kuroo by the wrist to pull his finger out too. Sawamura leaned down, placing a tiny peck against the corner of Kuroo’s mouth before sliding off of his boyfriend’s lap and lying on his stomach, down on the bed. Kuroo quickly moved, grabbing a condom from his backpack and rolling it onto his length. Sawamura glanced over at Kuroo over his shoulder, smiling as he lifted himself up on his knees, face buried in the pillows and back delightfully arched.

 

Even if Kuroo was pretending to be 'Shiroo', he couldn’t resist teasing, so he thrust his hips forward, purposefully missing his target and instead settling himself in the cleft of Sawamura’s ass. Judging by the glare Sawamura threw him, he probably shouldn’t do that again, but he couldn’t help himself and found his hips repeating the action. “Kuroo…” Sawamura groaned in warning.

“That’s not my name, Sa’amura~”

“Whatever your name is, I’d advise you to stop playing around or I will finish without your help.”

“Okay, okay.” Kuroo pouted, gripping himself at the base to guide himself towards Sawamura’s entrance. The slow press into slick heat had Kuroo biting down on his lip, his hands gripping Sawamura’s hips as Sawamura sighed out in pleasure. Part of Kuroo wanted to take his time, really make Sawamura feel good, but he also wanted to take control, be a little selfish, and move at a pace that would get him off. He settled for a happy medium, alternating between the hard and fast strokes that he wanted, and slow and sensual strokes that had Sawamura’s fists clenching the sheets.

 

He leaned over, bending over Sawamura’s back, his hand leaving Sawamura’s hip to instead wrap around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Sawamura called out his name, cheeks burning hot and Tetsurou mouthed at Sawamura’s earlobe. “Tell me… how are you feeling, Sawamura?”

“Good. So good.” Sawamura panted out, throwing his hips back to meet Kuroo’s thrusts.

“Yes, so good.” Kuroo repeated.

“T-Tetsu …” Sawamura moaned out, breaking character, after a particular hard thrust agaisnt his prostate. Kuroo’s heart soared hearing his name fall from Sawamura’s lips, but at the same time… he could have a little more fun with this.

“That’s not my name, Sawamura-san. This is your second strike, one more and you’ll be out.”

“I’m sorry.” Sawamura stated, his face buried into the pillow.

“Can you turn around for me?” Kuroo asked, pulling back to allow Sawamura the freedom to move. Sawamura turned, settling down on his back, and opening his legs and arms to Kuroo. Kuroo smiled, settling between them and letting Sawamura wrap around him tightly: arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. Kuroo aligned himself back up to Sawamura’s entrance, pressing forward slowly. “You’re probably close, huh?”

“Yes.”

“You want to come, right?”

“Yes, please.”

“What’s my name?” Kuroo questioned, mouthing at Sawamura’s collarbones again as he thrust forward, fully entering Sawamura, dragging along his prostate and causing him to arch his back, his chest pressing into Kuroo’s chest.

“S-Shiroo.” Sawamura stuttered, his eyes closing tight.

“Can you touch yourself for me?” Sawamura nodded his head, unwinding an arm from around Kuroo to reach between their bodies, his hand wrapping around his length and stroking lightly. “No teasing.” Kuroo commented, watching Sawamura lose himself in the pleasure, indulging himself and twisting his wrist around the head of his cock. Soft groans escaped his lover’s mouth, and Kuroo sped up the pace of his thrusts as Sawamura’s muscles clenched around him, preparing for his upcoming orgasm.

 

When Sawamura did come, he was meeting Kuroo’s gaze, asking for a kiss as he painted their stomachs white, his muscles clenching for a moment before relaxing completely. Kuroo took advantage of Sawamura’s orgasm, thrusting quickly into his tight heat before he stilled to spill into the condom while Sawamura relaxed around him. Sawamura let out a breathy laugh, holding Kuroo close. “We’re not very good at roleplay…though you did try to redeem yourself near the end.”

“I think we did pretty damn well for our first time, actually.” Kuroo teased, pulling out of Sawamura before turning into a pile of goo. “Next date night, I’m thinking I could play the boss and you can come into my office asking for a raise.”

“You’re already thinking about next date night, you perv?”

“Come on, you were thinking it too!” Kuroo laughed.

“No… I was thinking about how you owe me a meal.”

"Ah, never change, my love.” Kuroo placed a kiss against Sawamura's temple before untangling himself and reaching for the room service menu. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Ky explained to me that Kuroo Tetsurou translates to Black Tail Iron... so Shiroo Mokurou translates to White Tail Wood lol.


End file.
